


Shining Sun

by FandomRussianGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Family Issues, Fix-It, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl
Summary: Finally... Finally they made it. They won. Price was really, really high. But Thor knew for sure how exactly those Stones worked. And damn him, but Valkyries eyes were shining so strange and familiar and not as always. It seemed that someone who just couldn’t come back had returned and now stood in front of Thor.





	Shining Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I translated one of my favorite works about “Still-alive-Loki-after-Infinity-War”, and I just love this brothers soooo much! Hope you’ll have great time reading this fic.

They were standing on the edge of the crag, below were flickering his “new Asgardians”, gathering together regular fish with help of sailors. Valkyrie was relaxed and calm as never before, breathed saturated evening’s air and diligently avoided looking at Thor, who was narrowing her for about a minute or two with strange look in his eyes. 

Thor knew for sure that everyone who Thanos has killed had returned back to life. Banner and then Tony used Stones not for nothing. He saw the tension in Banners eyes when he used glove first time and he just couldn’t not to see barely noticeable glare that scientist gave him. And from that moment Thor had no doubts.  _Literally_ everybody was alive.

Odinson felt really deeply inside that he must say something, do something,  _at least_ something, but he couldn’t, so he stayed silent. Inside of him was a mishmash of all possible emotions, everything that was gnawing him all the time and didn’t allow to calm.

They shared this victory.  _Their_ victory. Thor knew for sure that from now on everything would be alright.

“Huh, and sun had finally shined on us”, he said quietly, looking away to enjoy beautiful sunset. Valkyrie flinched as if he punched her, blinked and finally her lips stretched in nostalgic smile.

“You should return to your people. After all they deserve to see you more frequent than once a month.”

“You know better then me that you’ve always been better leader.”

For one second heavens warrior had a strange expression on her face, - shocked, surprised and disbelieved at once - and shook her head, staring at Thor unclearly.

“I’m not...”

“Glad that you’re finally back.”

“Fuck”, she breathed out and finally disillusioned herself. Thor smirked with edges of his mouth, connecting gaze with familiar mischievous green eyes. Loki just sighed second time and asked: “What betrayed me this time?”

“I’ve already spoken with Valkyrie twenty minutes ago”, simply answered Thor.

“Huh, that makes sense.”

Both fell silent and both with no idea how to continue conversation, when first one spent five years in loneliness and sorrow and another one’ve been rose from the dead in very painful way. They didn’t need any words. Both knew perfectly well that they solved all of those minor problems years ago. Even too perfectly well for repeating all of that stuff.

However, Loki awkwardly rummaged with his boot in long grass, crossed arms on the chest and sent a mistrustful glaze toward his brother, asking in sincere interest: “And that’s all? No reproaches? No pungent comments? It doesn’t look similar to the God of Thunder, whom I remember”

“And what else do you need? I’ve already said everything what I wanted, there’s no need in repeating twice. You won’t get away from me anymore”, and gave him that old type of smile, like before. Like if there never was any abyss of mistrust between them. Like if everything for what they both fought was still alive. Like if everything was still as in childhood.

“Only if you promise that that awful smell like the fathers wine storages from your mouth would disappear”, Loki pulled a face a little, when Thor came closer, and even covered nose with one arm, showing how much he hates that stink.

“We’ll see.”

“Thor!”

“Okay-okay, brother, whatever you want.”

And strong arms squeezed Loki in the intense hug. He stood still for a second, deeply petrified, not understanding how to react, - he had literally no idea what was happening with his brother this five long years, now having chance to see the result of it. Something warm and wet began to leak under his collar, and Loki closed his eyes, letting himself to hug Thor in response, clapping brothers back with endorse a few times.

“Hey, stop this already”, he grumbled, feeling that the grip on his ribs is becoming tighter. “I wouldn’t go away. Honestly.”

“You’ve... told me the... same last... time, too...”

“Well, as I see, you didn’t succeed in ruling your «New Asgard»”, on this words he afforded brief grin. Huh, Thor is such a child! “That’s why I strongly wish you not to fall in depression.»

They were standing still like that for a while, for some awkwardly long minutes. And in a few minutes Thor finally moved away, trying imperceptibly to wipe away his tears. He couldn’t hide a wide smile, when he said: “I’d like to apologize for my words.”

“Hm? Which ones?”

“You know perfectly well, which ones. I said that you are the worst brother. And I fucked up with this so much.”

“I feel really flattered. It’s first time you realized your mistake by yourself”, and he put his hand in Thor’s shoulder with quite laughter. Thunderer frowned for a while at this witticism, but the words which Loki said later, most likely predicting impatience and sensibility of his brother, made Thor to immediately beam with his brightest smile. “And you just can’t imagine how much I waited to hear these words from you.”

“Now everything’ll be alright. This time _I_ make a promise.”

“Glad to hear that.”

Sun was slowly setting, giving all of the rights the upcoming twilight. Two brothers were standing on the edge of the crag, enjoying long-waited peace and pacific silence.

From now on everything will be alright. There can’t be another option.


End file.
